Dreams and Reality
by Mia Raye
Summary: It is a shame that life isn't more like our dreams. Just when Rin thinks her relationship with Sesshomaru is more than that of a subject and her master, reality comes crashing around her. Death, D/s, HJ, Language, M/F, OC, Oral, Slave, SoloF, SoloM, UST,
1. Chapter 1

--

--

Disclaimer: I do NOT OWN Inuyasha, nor do I claim any of the ideas, images, characters or other material of Inuyasha and/or all versions/variations/spinoffs of the series, anime or manga or other publication of any kind.

A/N:

-Please review, and let me know what needs to be fixed and improved upon.

-If a sentence begins and ends with '...' then it is a thought and is not said out loud

e.x. 'I can't believe that'

--

Dreams and Reality

Chapter 1

It was so warm wrapped in her lover's arms. His body press firmly against hers; their curves fitting each others like a puzzle.

"Rin!" Sesshomaru had waited long enough for her to awaken. Normally she was the first one up and tried to take care of her private needs before anyone else woke up, lately though she had been sleeping late into the morning; perhaps she was ill.

"We are returning home. We leave now." He didn't wait for her to get up. Her scent too had changed in an unpleasant way. Rin had always smelled of flowers in the field and fresh morning dew. Refreshing and innocent just like Rin. But now it was deep and spicy with only a hint of the floral fragrance he loved so much.

"Why are we going home? You haven't finished surveying your lands yet." Rin's mind was tried. Her whole body felt heavy and hot. She seemed to be waking up like this a lot. About three months now.

"You are not well."

"I feel fine." Rin lied. She hated to be a burden.

"Don't speak falsehoods." Sesshomaru replied evenly. He would tolerate such behavior.

Rin placed her hand over her heart, she couldn't fool her master. She was having dreams, sometimes nightmares that left her feeling sick in the morning. She didn't want to eat and the smell of fish no longer made her mouth water.

"I don't wish to be left alone in your fortress." She hated the place, when she was there she was no longer Lord Sesshomaru's companion, more like his pet or project. She was treated like a lost animal; and while she had her own room, finely decorated and always kept clean, and all the things she needed, the servants treated her half-heartedly kind. Most of the servants were demons and were disgusted by the Lord decision to keep the filthy human. The help treated her with respectful contempt only because they feared their master. Even with all of the odds against Rin she still managed to win over a couple of the servants. The housekeeper Umiko had come to love Rin dearly and her lady maid Chitose was of constant company.

Sesshomaru made no reply but started packing the campsite. They were heading home and he would see to it that Umiko took care of Rin.

--

Umiko had taken the child under her wing from the moment she found out Rin's story. Knowing the pain of losing a family, her clan was torn apart by war. While still a child Umiko was marooned on a small island surround by the endless waters with what was left of her clan, herself and six others. Sent there in shame and exile to die the group soon fell into the hatred of their hearts and killed each other off.

After leaving Umiko for dead on the beach shore the tide came in and washed her out to sea. A crew of humans in a fishing boat picked her up; at first she thought she had been rescued but all too soon she realized the despair of her situation. The crew abused her in ways so horrible her mind had block them out, beating her in a torturous manner she still had nightmares about and raping her of more than her virginity and pride. The humans kept her aboard their ship using her for their projection, forcing her to kill whoever or whatever was in their path.

One fateful night, when the moon glowed an evil red, the ship was attacked by a clan of sea dragon demons. Out numbered and out powered, Umiko welcomed death as a sweet release. After a brutal battle that left the human crew dead and her barely living, she was once again cast out into the sea; drifting like an unwanted dead leaf upon the perfect surface of a pond, lifeless and ugly.

Umiko drifted onto the shores of **Inu no Taisho's land. She had no memory of her life, her past was a huge fog and even her name and age was amiss from her thoughts. Inu no Taisho made a deal with the young female demon. If she could hold a sword against him, and land a single blow, he would not kill her. Umiko was but a lowly cat demon, one that hadn't even bothered to master her own powers, or if she had she had forgotten.**

**Throwing her a sword the steel somehow felt natural to her. Inu no Taisho advanced upon her; delivering deathly attacks one after the other, all she could do was defend herself, she was too slow and he was a master.**

**Umiko had no idea who she faced, had she known it was the great dog demon Lord she wouldn't have even bothered defending herself, she would have known she had no chance. But ignorance is bliss and she blocked blow after blow, taking as little damage as possible.**

**Eleven hours had passed and still she had not even managed an attempted attack. **

**"Are you not going to raise your sword against me? Can you not hold your own? Tell me then how have you lived?" Inu no Taisho's words were meant to frighten the cat demon, make her panic, and lose her train of thought so that his next attack would meet his target leaving more than flesh wounds. But the words gave Umiko a hopeless abandon. **

**This demon before her was right, how had she lived and if she did not die today how would she live tomorrow? **

**'I have no life to defend, nothing precious to fight for. I am of no value and cannot lose a life I do not have.'**

**With that thought in mind she braced herself for her final battle. Leaving her guard wide open her only chance was to get in close. Inu no Taisho took the opportunity and lashed out an attack right for her center, an instant kill. Umiko saw this, knowing death was in front of her; she stepped into the path of the sword, its cold metal piercing her, running her through. This was it. She only smiled, her technique had worked perfectly. While it was true that she was dead, her opponent hadn't realized that at this closeness and with his sword tightly stuck in he enemy, he was wide open.**

** Umiko raised her sword as high as she could and jabbed whatever flesh she could find. Her body was week and her eyes only focused on Inu no Taisho's face, watching for the sign that she had caused him pain. But no such facial expression ever came.**

**'Even while facing death I cannot find a happy ending' and the thought left her mind as the light left her eyes. **

Author's notes:

Chitose – thousand questions

Umiko-Child of the sea


	2. Chapter 2

--

--

Disclaimer: I do NOT OWN Inuyasha, nor do I claim any of the ideas, images, characters or other material of Inuyasha and/or all versions/variations/spinoffs of the series, anime or manga or other publication of any kind.

A/N:

-Please review, and let me know what needs to be fixed and improved upon.

-If a sentence begins and ends with '...' then it is a thought and is not said out loud

e.x. 'I can't believe that'

--

Dreams and Reality

Chapter 2

"A cat demon? Where did you find her? It is not like you to spare anyone." Izayoi stared at the lifeless and bloody body.

"I lost a bet. I always keep my word." Through Inu no Taisho had replied it did not explain the situation.

The cat demon had very little life force left. The incredible amount of pain she was in was apparent on her face, but Izayoi doubted she was conscious enough to feel it.

"You are wounded. It must have been deep, it hasn't even healed yet." Izayoi turned her attention to her husband. He had a gash from his ribs to his thigh.

"That little bitch tried to kill me." His anger even now threatened to overtake his better judgment. If he weren't a demon of his word, he would have killed the cat and left her on the shore for the pelicans and other scavengers.

"She can not be a bitch dear, she is a cat." Izayoi's teasing calmed him a bit. Many of the demon Lords had thought the he had gotten soft since he married a human woman. They just didn't understand how supple the human female form could be, or how warm and tight a young woman was; female demons live hundreds of years meaning they have had hundreds of lovers. There was nothing compared to sinking deep into his human mate, she had only had one lover, him; so her center did not suffer from over use, so to speak.

"What are you thinking, surely you can keep you mind on the situation long enough to tell me what we are to do with her." His eyes are deepening in color which only meant one thing. Even now that lustful look made Izayoi blush.

"She will stay as a servant."

"You spared her to enslave her?" The idea made Izayoi's stomach turn.

"She is not fit to be alive. Being apart of a lord's property is more than she could ever hope for."

"People are not property. She is an individual."

"She tried to kill me."

"Because you tried to kill her." Her gaze was steadfast. The power of the human spirit was amazing, even to someone like Inu no Taisho that had been alive for thousands of years and seen every sort of magic possible. Nothing compare to a woman's determination, or her wrath.

"Nothing can be done." He replied.

"I will not accept that."

"It is not your place." He barked and bared his teeth. He was the master and would not wavier because of a woman, human or demon, wife or not.

"Then I will keep her. You can not have her."

"That is not possible."

"We are married what is yours is mine, so she is mine. Just you try and take her from me and we will see how many cold nights you can last."

"You would keep yourself from our bed to care for a stray cat?"

"I would do worse if I had to." She was unrelenting.

"Shit woman if you are not the death of me!" He hated being out done. Izayoi smiled to herself, knowing that even though the outburst was vulgar she had won.

--

"Release me!"

"His lordship has requested you stay here. You are now apart of the household."

"Like hell I am. Step aside and let me go or I will go through you." These servants just didn't understand. She wasn't suppose to be alive and now that she had some how manage to live she wasn't about to live in captivity.

"Please do not be stupid. You would not make it to the door yet alone go through it. We have been ordered to keep you alive and comfortable but should the need arise we will terminate you without hesitation."

This servant thought he was better than her even though this low life was owed.

"My name is Hideyuki. I am under the lordship's charge to take care of you and provide, within reason, whatever you desire. How would you like me to address you?" He fell to one knee, showing his so called respect for her. Even at half his height he towered over her. His skin was a tanned honey, his eyes a deep green with flecks of brown, and his hair the darkest walnut.

"What type of demon are you?"

Hideyuki raised his eyebrows curiously. Staring into the cat demon's eyes, reading her thoughts, he could plainly see what she was thinking. She was sizing him up.

"If you think knowing my clan will help you estimate my skill you are sorely mistaken."

She took a step forward. His size would be his down fall. How he even fit through doorways she didn't understand. He would be slow. Like they say, the bigger they are the harder they fall.

"I am simply curious is all. I've never seen a demon with your…" she couldn't think. "…with your eyes." As pretty as this man eyes were she had little interest in staying around to get to know him; though she was painfully aware that his green eyes were much more beautiful than her strange yellow one.

"Are…are you serious?" Was he wrong about that look, she was stocking her prey wasn't she?

She took two steps to cross the space between them. She grasp his face tilting it down so that she could "look into his eyes" she was really taking note of his neck. It was too thick for her to put even both her hands around, however she could slice his neck and let him bleed to death. Even now she could see his pulse point. Still staring into Hideyuki's eyes she slid her fingertips down his jaw line to his neck. He was stiff, not seeming to enjoy her touch but not turning away either.

Hideyuki held his breath. She didn't caress with the touch of a woman, her ministrations were awkward and too harsh. She sharp nails leaving a light red trail as they went and yet if he moved she would know that he was on to her.

In one fluid motion she slid her nails across Hideyuki's neck. Cutting deep into his skin and yet no blood came forth.

Wincing slightly, it was the first time that Hideyuki had felt pain in 200 years. She did have some talent, but she had underestimated the Katsura clan.

"Idiot!" He grabbed her hand tearing her nails from his throat. Rising to his full height and holding her wrist she dangled helplessly in the air.

"Did you really think that would kill me?"

He's hair and eyes had a strange golden tint to them.

"I thought I would try!"

"Tell me now, what is your name." Hideyuki wasn't the type to kill a stranger.

"Let me go!"

"Your name." She went limp in his hold, looking down at how far she was suspended in the air. He shook her. "Tell me."

"I have no name!" She yelled. He was shocked, everyone had something they were called. He dropped her; she landed effortlessly on her feet.

"You are toying with me."

"If I had a name I would not remember it and if I did remember it I would not tell you." He sickened her. He managed to humiliate her on every possible level. He was more beautiful than her, bigger, stronger, better skilled and now he had to throw is name in her face. It represented him, his strength and his clan. One's whole history was read by their name. She had no name and no history.

He blinked wildly. Surely she was playing him for a fool. She wanted him to believe that she had forgotten everything about herself, her past, even her name, yet retained her knowledge as a trained warrior.

"Everyone has a name, or at least something they are called. You are lying to me."

"I don't know my name. And what is so important about it, would you rather me really lie and give you a false name, or maybe I should come up with a name as unbefitting as yours."

"My name suits me."

"You haven't smiled once."

"One does not normally smile when taking care of murderous pest. I would wager that very few people would be happy facing an enemy bent on their death."

"You are a beast. I wouldn't think you know how to smile. Its like this…see…" She bared her teeth, glistening white beneath ruby lips. He had to keep from smiling to prove his point. She was truly a strange demon.

"I am not a beast. I am from the Katsura clan, we do not 'grin' as you do." She closed her mouth suddenly overwhelmed by Hideyuki's size and presents.

"Her ladyship will not be pleased to hear you have gone so long without a name. I will send her word and I'm sure she will have her own ideas on how to remedy this."

Author's notes:

Inu no Taisho- Inuyasha's father (title not name, because his name is unknown)

Izayoi- Inuyasha's mother

Hideyuki- Excellent happiness

Katsura- is a tree found in Japan. It can reach 40-45 m tall and have trunks to 2 m diameter, and is among the largest hardwood trees in Asia. This tree has a unique feature in autumn – its foliage smells strongly of burnt sugar for about a week, after the leaves loose their chlorophyll and turn yellow. The trunk wood that is above ground is light, almost a cream color with yellow sapwood streaks interspersed. On the other hand, the trunk wood that is below ground takes on a rich, dark, brown-green color with streaks of yellow sapwood. The darker below ground colors are caused by the absorption of minerals directly through the trunk wood rather than the root system.


	3. Chapter 3

--

--

Disclaimer: I do NOT OWN Inuyasha, nor do I claim any of the ideas, images, characters or other material of Inuyasha and/or all versions/variations/spinoffs of the series, anime or manga or other publication of any kind.

A/N:

-Please review, and let me know what needs to be fixed and improved upon.

-If a sentence begins and ends with '...' then it is a thought and is not said out loud

e.x. 'I can't believe that'

--

Dreams and Reality

Chapter 3

"What do you mean she doesn't know her name?" Izayoi couldn't believe how neglected this poor girl must feel. Truth was that this 'girl' was a cat demon, she may look young but she had been around longer than Izayoi could hope to live.

"That will not due, I will talk to her at once and we will choice a suitable name for her. Oh I've always loved the name Sakura maybe she will fancy it too."

Before Hideyuki could protest Izayoi was out the door practically racing to the stray cat's room. For a human this woman was quick.

"But my Lady, the master has asked that you not visit her until we know more about her, and that she will not harm you."

"But she wasn't harmed anyone…" Izayoi didn't care what Inu no Taisho 'demanded' she was not a servant, she was his wife, and in her mind an equal.

"She tried to kill me just this morning my Lady. She is a strange demon with an uncertain temper. She is a hunter to be sure." He knew it would be useless to argue with the Lady of the house but if nothing more he had to try so that he could say he gave it his best.

Izayoi stopped in her tracks.

"She tried to kill you?"

"Yes just this morning."

"Well what did you do to her?" Hideyuki's eyes opened wide.

"I didn't do anything to her, she is dangerous. And sly, she pretended to like the color of my eyes just to get closer to me then attempt to cut my throat." He was all but outraged, why should he be blamed for the temper on crazed cat. Men were not always to blame.

"How do you know she was pretending?" And with that cryptic word Izayoi took off; sprinting down the corridors. Hideyuki followed, calling after her.

"My Lady, his Lordship will not like you visiting her."

"You are just upset that she doesn't like your eyes. I know how vain you are, it must have been a blow deeper than that cut on your neck."

It was true. Being from the Katsura clan there were few other tree yōkai that could boost the ability to have a human form, and even fewer that could claim equal to the Katsura clans' beauty. However there weren't many Katsura left.

Izayoi turned the corner and ran into the room, not even bothering to knock. She quickly turned and locked the door. Hideyuki would only be commanding and completely ruin any fun that she would have with the newest addition to the household. Smiling Izayoi pressed her back against the door catching her breath. She knew that if Hideyuki had really tried he would of caught up with her easily.

"You must be the Lady of this fortress. You are human just like they say." The cat demon didn't move from her spot. She was perched on the ledge of the window as if ready to jump. It wasn't a warm welcome but it wasn't an attack on her life either.

"I am. My name is Izayoi. And I thought that you would be more comfortable speaking to me than Hideyuki." They could hear Hideyuki pounding on the door, though half heartedly.

"I will not be a slave to you." She jumped off the ledge landing easily on the wood floor some feet away. Izayoi thought it was a very graceful and powerful display.

"Please forgive my husband. He as never been what you would call a 'gentle' host. He is looking out for my protection. I am not well liked."

"He is right to worry if you make it a habit to visit strangers who have tried to kill your servants." Izayoi's laughter caught the demon off guard.

"His Lord has every right to worry about me. I do not listen to him and am very reckless. But then that is how I met him in the first place."

This woman, this Lady was not what she had expected to meet. Izayoi was kind and beautiful; obviously from nobility, and had a regal air even in her laughter. Every move she made was with self assurance and yet complete abandon; as if she knew something no one else did.

"Come and sit with me awhile. Let's talk about you, I am curious to know everything about everything about you. I've never met a cat demon such as yourself before." Izayoi patted the assortment of cushions next to her. The room was large and yet some how dark despite the numerous windows. The walls had been covered with silk, a deep purple and the bamboo floors stained till they were almost black. The bed was covered with pillows that were multiple shade of purple, gold and blue. The sitting cushions on the floor were rich blues with golden flowers delicately sewn throughout.

She cautiously sat next to Izayoi, far enough to not be a threat but close enough to pounce. She sat awkwardly, not crossing her legs but more of a squatting, leaning forward placing some weight on her hands and hunches.

Izayoi smiled knowing that this stance meant that the girl didn't trust her just yet.

"So I've been told you do not remember much. And that you do not have a name. That should be fixed at once."

"And you plan to name me as you would a pet?"

"No I thought it would be fun to choose together. Two heads are better than one."

"Then I am open to suggestions." Izayoi was pleased to hear her say so. She had thought of so many names running here.

"How about Sakura? It is a lovely name…" Izayoi was cut off before she could finish

"Absolutely not. I refuse to have a frilly name about something a silly as a flower. I am not so fragile." A small chuckle came from the door. Apparently Hideyuki, though he had stopped trying to get the door open, had never left his post and was now listening to this exchange.

"Ok what kind of name would you like?" Izayoi asked ignoring the giant man behind the door.

"One the represents me in some way," she added a little louder, "one that suits me unlike Hideyuki who never smiles." Izayoi had to giggle at that. Whether they realized it or not they were going to be good friends. Hideyuki took his position very seriously and the fact that he didn't kill this demon earlier meant that he thought there was something there to spare. He was an excellent judge of character.

"Ok how about Kiwa?" Izayoi suggested.

"I was not born here, I washed up here."

"Hmm, then how about Nagisa?" Izayoi asked hopefully.

"That isn't bad, but it sounds…off somehow."

"Oh how about Youka! It is very unique." Izayoi had a huge smile on her face. The name wasn't too pretty but it was meaningless either.

"I do not smell like sea water!"

"It was meant as a compliment." Izayoi was beside herself. This was more difficult than she thought. The laughter coming from the behind the door wasn't helping.

"How can you laugh, do you have any better ideas?"

After a few moments of silence Hideyuki replied.

"What about Umiko?" The cat demon had a childlike quality to her. Some how, despite whatever she may have gone through before reaching Inu no Taisho's home, she still had spunk, energy and determination and yet an innocence.

The room was quiet and Hideyuki pressed his ear against the door to hear.

"I love it. Very fitting don't you think?" Izayoi couldn't think of a more perfect name.

The cat demon hated to admit it but the name was nice; young enough that it would age well, meaningful enough to give her a feeling of purpose, and pretty enough to still sound feminine without over doing it.

"I like it fine. It will do." Her name was now Umiko.

"Yay! Hideyuki come and meet our new friend." Izayoi opened the door and pull Hideyuki inside. It was a strange site to see this tiny human woman leading such a large tree demon by the wrist. Both of Izayoi's tiny hands barely wrapped all the way around Hideyuki's wrist.

Hideyuki fell to one knee in front of Umiko, his right leg still up, his right arm lazily resting on top of it. Umiko smiled, she rather liked having this woodland giant come down to her level.

"Well introduce yourself." Izayoi was more excited than anyone else.

Hideyuki took Umiko's hand firmly. The touch was unwarranted in Umiko's mind.

"I am Umiko." She didn't even smile.

"I am Hideyuki. I am your servant and protector. Whatever you desire I will provide." He words were warm on her skin. He turned her hand over and kissed her wrist, right over her pulse. The feeling sent a shiver up her back.

Before Umiko could pull away and before she knew what he was doing, Hideyuki bit her wrist; sinking his teeth into her flesh, bringing blood to the surface and licking up the scarlet fluid. She tasted delicious.

--

"What the hell are you doing!" Umiko tried to pull away but Hideyuki held on tight.

"Don't hurt her Hideyuki. Be gentle." Izayoi scolded.

Hideyuki lifted his head and even though he was talking to Izayoi he looked straight into Umiko's eyes.

"I am sorry but I do not have fangs. It is not as simple for me as your Master." He turned to look at Izayoi. She knew he was referring to the new teeth marks on her shoulders and necks. Inu no Taisho liked to 'nibble' as the servants lovingly called it, on his wife.

Izayoi blushed instantly.

Hideyuki bite his bottom lip so that it bled. Licking up the last of Umiko's blood he rubbed his own over the marks.

"What the fuck!" Umiko was outraged, she realized too late what was going on. He was marking her, claiming her as his own.

"Get the hell off of me." She was yelling and thrashing. Taking her other hand she dug her nails into Hideyuki's should, this time drawing blood.

"Umiko please. It may hurt but it will be over soon." Izayoi hadn't expected her to be so rough; shocked maybe but not outraged.

"I will not be marked." Umiko pulled out her claws and went for a second strike, but Hideyuki caught her hand; pinning both arms behind her.

"Please Umiko it is for your own safety. If something should happen to you everyone will know who you are. What house you belong to." Izayoi tried to reason.

"I belong to no one." She hissed.

"I meant what clan you are apart of, where you come from. You will never be lost again." The words hit Umiko oddly. See had never thought of marking that way, she had always seen it as an ownership, a slave's brand.

"See even I have one." Izayoi held out her wrist. There were two small dots, the scars of fangs. Umiko stared.

' The Lady of the house is marked?'

Often when demon's mated for life they would just take on each others' scent or clan markings, but since Izayoi was not a demon she was marked with a scar and by the looks of it, often 'covered' by her lover's scent. Even being around the Lord would leave some trace of his presents; bedding with him would all but over power Izayoi's natural aroma.

Umiko stopped her struggle though making it known she didn't like being held in such a manner.

"What else do I need to do in order to finish the marking?" She had never gone through the ceremony before and had never witnessed it herself not that she would remember if she had.

"You just have to exchange blood with Hideyuki. He has already had yours, now you must have his." Izayoi explanation was brief and vague. Umiko was surprise that the human wasn't disgusted by this barbaric demon display.

"And how do I…" Hideyuki caught Umiko's chin before she could finish, turned her head to his and leaned down, pressing her lips to his. He was forceful and manly; pushing his tongue into you mouth, parting her lips and past her teeth. He sucked on her top lip and she mimicked his motion; sucking on his bottom lip, tasting his blood.

'It tastes like brunt sugar'

And it warmed her from the inside. She had stiffened at first but now relaxed in his hold, still pinned where she stood. Hideyuki pulled away, is ego bursting. She was attracted to him; otherwise she would have fought back.

Umiko opened her eyes, and looking back at her was a cocky grin and arrogant green eyes. 'You asshole'

But Umiko didn't say anything…oh no she just attacked.

Using what little leverage she had Umiko head butted Hideyuki as hard as she could. As soon as she made contact, Hideyuki's eye went wide, shock and pain filled his skull. He instantly let go stumbling back a few steps. The hit made a horrendous crack sound and Izayoi covered her mouth from shrieking.

Hideyuki touched his forehead, wincing at the pain. Already there was a huge bump and he was bleeding slightly. Umiko couldn't help but smile. Her hand on her hips, she held a relaxed but ready stance should he decide to counter.

Hideyuki looked at his fingertips as if to see if the blood was really his.

"You made me bleed." He still couldn't believe it.

"You made me sick." She accused. Who did he think he was.

"Oh my" Izayoi had never seen Hideyuki bleed. And here he was all torn up.

"You better go get cleaned up."

Izayoi could see in Hideyuki's eyes the rage about to overflow, but what was scarier was that Umiko would meet his fire with fire.

"Ok off you go!" Izayoi shooed him out. Hideyuki couldn't disobey his Lady and so left seething in what he could do to get Umiko back.

Author's notes:

Inu no Taisho- Inuyasha's father (title not name, because his name is unknown)

Izayoi- Inuyasha's mother

Hideyuki- Excellent happiness

Umiko- Child of the Sea

Kiwa- born on a border

Nagisa- seashore

Youka- ocean smell

Katsura- is a tree found in Japan. It can reach 40-45 m tall and have trunks to 2 m diameter, and is among the largest hardwood trees in Asia. This tree has a unique feature in autumn – its foliage smells strongly of burnt sugar for about a week, after the leaves loose their chlorophyll and turn yellow. The trunk wood that is above ground is light, almost a cream color with yellow sapwood streaks interspersed. On the other hand, the trunk wood that is below ground takes on a rich, dark, brown-green color with streaks of yellow sapwood. The darker below ground colors are caused by the absorption of minerals directly through the trunk wood rather than the root system.


	4. Chapter 4

--

--

Disclaimer: I do NOT OWN Inuyasha, nor do I claim any of the ideas, images, characters or other material of Inuyasha and/or all versions/variations/spinoffs of the series, anime or manga or other publication of any kind.

A/N:

-Please review, and let me know what needs to be fixed and improved upon.

-If a sentence begins and ends with '...' then it is a thought and is not said out loud

e.x. 'I can't believe that'

--

Dreams and Reality

Chapter 4

From that point on Umiko was trained and taught in every skill imaginable. She was forced to learn the useless knowledge of flower arranging, the boring techniques of the tea ceremony, and the painstakingly slow ways of sewing. All the things a woman needs to know, or so Her Lady told her. But Umiko's favorite was the weapons training and combat arts. Everyday she learned some new way to kill her enemy, her enemy being anyone who would try to hurt Her Lady and Umiko took much delight in practicing her new knowledge on Hideyuki.

'He makes the perfect sparing dummy'

He was her opposite in many ways. Hideyuki was huge and towering, slow and defensive, pensive and calculating; much like all tree demons. She was fast and offensive and rarely took time to think of tactics if an opportunity or opening arose. Hideyuki was so dense he never took serious injury and the best part, he couldn't say no. Not only was he hers until she didn't need or want him, but Her Lady would scold him for being mean or rude if he didn't meet all of her desires.

Every morning he would knock on her door and wait for her approval to come in. And every morning Umiko delighted in having Hideyuki kneel on one knee before her, giving his formal first light greeting. This morning would be no different.

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK. He was never very gentle.

Umiko made no reply. He had waited by the door before, though not long, he had suspected the she had ran away and burst open the door only to find her half asleep and half dress in bed. Not to say that she hadn't tried to escape many times before then and many times after.

"Lady Umiko please reply in some way or I will forcefully enter."

She wanted him to enter. She would be waiting for him, waiting to pounce and try something new. A technique, she was told, that Inu no Taisho had used himself to take down the giants of the east in the sun mountains. Hideyuki was as close to a giant as she could get.

"Lady Umiko I am entering now. Please cover yourself if necessary." Hideyuki demanded flatly. He did not know how he would react to a repeat performance of the show he got last time. When he turned to look away he caught his reflection in the looking glass and saw his hair had lighten in shade. Yet something else Umiko caused that had not happened in years.

Opening the door without hesitation Hideyuki filled the threshold to the brim, his shoulder touching either doorframe. Umiko lowered her stance ready to pounce, bringing her head down and her shoulders up, hands at ready, knees bent, feet apart, hiding just behind the door. She had purposefully worn a deep purple kimono to help her blend into the walls. She left her hair undone in her hurry to hide from Hideyuki but thought now that the dark veil her jet black hair made only added to her cover.

Hideyuki could feel Umiko's presence, a 'perk' of the marking ceremony.

'So she is at least in the room'

"If you are thinking of running away again I will not be gentle, even at the risk of Lady Izayoi's displeasure."

She only needed him to take two steps into the room, just enough space for the first move. 'Come on you chicken, walk into the room'

As if hearing her thoughts Hideyuki's expression went sour and he took three large steps into the room, slamming the door behind him; that was all she needed.

As soon as the door shut she emerged behind the tall tree yōkai putting all her strength and balance into a roundhouse kick to the back of his knee. And just as she was taught the giant fell, but Hideyuki was fast to recover only falling backwards a moment before shifting his weight to fall on one knee, but a moment was all Umiko needed. As his weight pulled him backward she jumped up to meet his height ready to deliver a painful kick to the skull. When done correctly the kick would twist the head full around, breaking the intended's neck, a clean bloodless kill. If one was to make a giant bleed they ran the risk of a downpour or flood; giant yōkai could have as much blood as many several hundreds of men. Of course Umiko wasn't going to use all her might. She didn't want to kill Hideyuki; after all she would lose her favorite toy.

She was at eye level now though his head was bent forward, trying to balance himself. She lashed out her leg aiming for his square jaw line. Hideyuki lifted his head, knowing now that she was behind him, this misaligned her kick and she missed her mark, making a great thug on his windpipe. Knowing she missed she sent her other foot in midair upward cutting him under his chin, sending his head backward, causing his teeth to bite down on his lip hard enough to shed blood.

That was it; he had had enough of this cat's foolish games. Hideyuki had always used the minimum amount of force necessary to contain this stray; he never wanted to upset his Lady, which would in turn upset his Lord, but this was the third time this moon phase she had attacked him for her own fun, and while he would love to spare he couldn't do so in her room and got no enjoyment in a fight while he had to hold back. Umiko had been in Inu no Taisho's house for almost a year and still she pushed against all His Lordship had graciously given her. That brat, that child, that ungrateful vagrant!

Before Umiko could even land Hideyuki reached up and grabbed her leg, he tighten his grip on her ankle, the same foot that had caused him to bite his lip, pulling her down with him. Umiko couldn't do anything, his grip was too strong and he was determined to bring her down with him, slamming her hard against his chest.

While Hideyuki was able to get enough balance to keep his head from hitting the door behind him, Umiko fell in a heap onto his torso. Between the kick to his throat and her landing on his chest he was breathless. Umiko too had the wind knocked out of her. Both sat there trying to breathe again, Hideyuki never once letting her go.

He wanted to believe he held her tight to keep her from attacking again, but she was so warm, so small against his large frame. At this moment Umiko seemed so fragile, so delicate, and he wanted to protect that, that part of her, that one part that her unknown past hadn't taking from her. Her innocence, her playfulness; this happy bundle of a woman pressed against him.

Umiko was comfortable in the most awkward way. She never let any man close to her, not single a man except Hideyuki was allowed to be near her. When any of the males made advances on her she was struck with mind numbing fear and her temper boiled to the surface. She would lash out even if a male servant admired her; any look that lasted too long, she'd hiss and her claws itched to turn the unwanted attention into a scratching post. But here she was…trembling and yet warm.

She had landed in a mess on Hideyuki's chest her face in the curve of his neck and shoulder and her body rolled into a ball, anything but graceful. But she could hear his rhythmic heart beat and feel the odd rising and falling of his chest, he was trying to catch his breath too. But the most intriguing thing was his sent. He always smelled nice, like the smell of the forest after the morning dew only sweeter some how. Being this close to his pulse point she could smell his hot scent radiating. Like burnt sugar, like when one put freshly cut wood in the stove and the sap crackled in the fire.

Hideyuki licked at his lip, though it was already healing there was still blood. Still firmly grasping Umiko he reached with his other hand to his neck rubbing the sore spot, then under his chin wincing as the sharp pain pressed against his jaw.

'This woman is not worth the trouble, why does Lady Izayoi like her so much?'

In truth he liked her very much and knew why the Lady kept her around. She was good at everything she put her mind to, made everyday a surprise and got into messes like no one else could. She was the child the Lady Izayoi could not have, if her Lady birthed Lord Inu no Taisho's pups the children would be shunned, looked down upon as a disgrace and seen as the master's weakness. The pup would not be accepted by anyone, not even its older brother Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru had his father's strength but his mother's hatred. Umiko filled this void for Lady Izayoi, and Hideyuki was sworn to protect it.

He looked down at his unspoken burden, she had caught her breath but didn't move, which alarmed him a great deal. He could hear a slight noise escaping her lungs when she breathed out. Sure she had taken a thug but there is no way it could have hurt her, could it?

"Lady Umiko are you alright?" His concern only grew when she didn't answer. He was now afraid to move; thinking that if she was injured jolting her may make it worse.

Umiko didn't move a muscle, didn't make a reply, afraid that she would set Hideyuki off and this newfound resting place would be disturbed. The only noise she made was a small purring, which she was doing without her knowledge or consent.

Hideyuki thought of what to do, there were guards outside the doors but they may get the wrong idea, given the questionable position they were in. She collapsed on his chest. His hair, he was sure, now a golden brown rather than its natural walnut, and even his own heartbeat and breathe pounding. He looked down at Umiko again noticing for the first time that her hair was unbound, flowing like the black waters of the dark lagoon in the west, shining just as surface of its ponds do in the moonlight. Would it be as cool as those waters? Would it be a thick as the water is deep?

He heard the almost silent groan again; it seemed to be set to a rhythm.

'Oh god she's in consent pain and I am thinking of her hair against my thighs…'

The image was set in his mind; him and her in a position not unlike this, only less clothed and her sliding down his body to…

'Enough! Now is not the time.'

Hideyuki shifted deciding the best plan of action was to place her on the bed and then call for help. He saw no outward or flesh wounds and would be of little help if he had accident pulled her too hard and dislocated her hip or worse. As he went to sit up Umiko stuck her claws into him, rooting herself to his chest.

"Ahh, don't do that. Lady Umiko I'm sorry if it hurts to move you but you can't stay here." Hideyuki was going to have a mark left. Umiko's claws were her most powerful weapon. Sharp as blades and long enough to cut through most materials, wood, stone and flesh alike, the only thing that kept Hideyuki safe from her was his Katsura clan heritage. Their flesh was like their bark, thick and dense; he could take most attacks and walk away with merely scratches and flesh wounds.

Umiko couldn't take it; she didn't want to move and dug in her claws keeping both him and her in place at least for a little while longer. Hideyuki spoke of pain, he didn't understand. The only pain was being able to smell his blood and not taste it, to feel his heat and not be able to wrap herself in it, to hear his pulse and not be able to quicken it, to see his tanned skin so near and not be able to…

Umiko slowly slid her rough tongue over the pulse on Hideyuki's neck. He tasted like sugar and soap, it was delicious.

Hideyuki didn't move, couldn't think. He was sure his hair was now as yellow as the autumn sun. He fought with himself to keep his now growing erection from forming and gritted his teeth between the pain of Umiko flexing her claws where she was using them a leverage to slide her tongue higher and the pleasure of her mouth and her weight against him.

Since he had come into the service of Inu no Taisho he had only taken his pleasure when he absolutely had to. His Master was very clear that mating was for a lifetime and meant to only be with the one you loved. While Hideyuki didn't love Umiko, he did care for and about her; after all she was under his protection and carried his mark. He had noticed soon after the marking ceremony that Umiko's olive complexion tanned and the he had more gold in his eyes. They had taken on each others' most visible traits.

"Umiko please." Hideyuki sighed.

'Please what?' Umiko happily thought, noticing he had drop the 'Lady', something he only did when he was scolding her.

She had heard him drop it one other time, when she had been ousted by him in a sparing match. He had thrown her into the water and she hated it, even worse was that she was shocked silent, sulking in her unhappy outcome. He laughed, the only time she had seen him even creak a smile at her. 'Umiko cat got your tongue?' The mocking cocky bastard.

He never smiled at her, except for that arrogant grin after the marking ceremony, and if she ever caught him smiling for any reason it quickly faded to all seriousness. She had heard him laugh with the guards and was fiercely protective when he smiled at Lady Izayoi. She thought that she had even once caught him chuckle when Lady Izayoi was teaching her the tea ceremony and she got so distracted by the military training outside she poured the tea into the flower arrangement instead of Lady Izayoi's cup. But when she glanced at him again he was as dull as a brick. She wondered what his face looked like now.

"Umiko release me." Hideyuki demanded. He had to leave, and now. Bloodied and aroused, he had to leave her room. There is nothing more intoxicating than the passion of battle and the fire of lust. She looked up, his eye bore into hers, she could see that his once pure green eyes had fleck of gold and his hair was blond with only a few streaks of brown.

"Hideyuki what happen to your hair?" That was enough embarrassment for him. He stood, ripped Umiko's claws from his chest. He didn't even flinch as he pulled them from his flesh leaving bigger wounds. He set her down.

"That does not matter. You are not hurt." He paused only for a breath.

"Not but boy did I do a number on you. Just look at your…"

"You will get dressed…properly." Hideyuki cut her off. He needed to show her that even though he was there to serve her, he would not be so easily distracted or disarmed. He looked at her disheveled appearance. Heat had flooded her cheeks, and nice rosy flush was on her lips, which were parted in her need to breathe. Here breast rose and fell heavily and her kimono was crumpled and revealed more than appropriate. Her hair was the only thing still in place, falling over her shoulder, teasingly draping over her bosom.

He had to look away.

"Hideyuki are you alright?" She couldn't help but question his strange reactions.

"You will get dress and not take any more of you combat skills out of the dojo. Am I understood." It was not a question. "I will get orderly and return in 10…15 minutes. You are to be dressed and I will escort you to Lady Izayoi's were you have your lesson."

"But I haven't eaten yet, and you still haven't answered me. Why is your hair blond?" Umiko stepped forward to touch his hair, a gesture that he had become use to, she treated him like a pet; her idea of ironic revenge. Only this time her touch wouldn't be mocking, it would be smoldering and he would not fall prey to his temptation nor his temptress.

"It is your fault." It had a double meaning but Umiko did not catch it. "And bind your hair." And with that he turned abruptly and left the room storming down the hall to his own chamber. The little kitty had put him in quite a strain.

Author's notes:

Inu no Taisho- Inuyasha's father (title not name, because his name is unknown)

Izayoi- Inuyasha's mother

Hideyuki- Excellent happiness

Umiko- Child of the Sea

Katsura- is a tree found in Japan. It can reach 40-45 m tall and have trunks to 2 m diameter, and is among the largest hardwood trees in Asia. This tree has a unique feature in autumn – its foliage smells strongly of burnt sugar for about a week, after the leaves loose their chlorophyll and turn yellow. The trunk wood that is above ground is light, almost a cream color with yellow sapwood streaks interspersed. On the other hand, the trunk wood that is below ground takes on a rich, dark, brown-green color with streaks of yellow sapwood. The darker below ground colors are caused by the absorption of minerals directly through the trunk wood rather than the root system.


End file.
